1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate generally to wireless power delivery, and particularly to overvoltage protection of a wireless power receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless power systems (WPTS) are gaining increasing popularity as convenient way to deliver power without wires or connectors. WPTS currently under development in the industry can be separated in two major classes: magnetic induction (MI) systems and magnetic resonance (MR) systems. Both types of systems include a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver. Such systems can be used to power or charge mobile devices such as smartphones or tablet computers, among other applications.
Inductive WPTS typically operate in an allocated frequency range of several hundred kilohertz using frequency variation as a power flow control mechanism.
MR WPTS typically operate on a single resonant frequency using input voltage regulation to regulate output power. In typical applications, MR WPTS operate at a frequency of 6.78 MHz.
Some wireless power systems include a wireless power transmitter and one or more wireless power receivers coupled to the wireless power transmitter. The one or more wireless power receivers receive electrical power from the wireless power transmitter. Each wireless power receiver and the wireless power transmitter may communicate between each other before, during and after wireless power transfer.